oroncampaignsettingfandomcom-20200214-history
Races
List of Races The following is a list of races present in the Oron Campaign Setting. Humanoid (Native) Humanoids native to Oron's material plane (Races marked with "P" are playable races): *Humans (P) - One of Tierra Verde's most prolific races, a relatively new race that has spawned in the last millenia from a mix of Aldman and Suloise blood. *Sanhedrin (P) - An ancient race who previously ruled over all of Tierra Verde. Since the decline of their empire, they have become nomadic, with a few scattered settlements in the ruins of their old lands. *Alfar (P) - An enigmatic race who appeared in Tierra Verde and the Mithril Isles shortly after the fall of the Sanhedrin empire, taking over as the dominant race of Verde. They were scattered in the great calamity that formed the Black Lands, and now survive in impenetrable citadels in and around the Black Lands. *Aegians (P) - Lizardfolk who rule much of Verde's south. Abhorring the arcane, they have carved out a great empire in the south, and are by far the largest united peoples in Verde. *Aldman (P) - The progenitors of the Human race, Aldmans are large and powerful beings with a slightly feral bent and a strong bond with the land. *Suloise (P) - An ingenious human-like race from the center of Verde, their bloodline has been diluted by centuries of interbreeding with humans and aldmans, leaving them with little of their former powers. *Scions (P) - Scions are a race spawned from the mingling of human and alfar lines. They have since split off and become a distinct race of their own, ruling over the country of Malus. *Oni (P) - These towering demon-like beings were once Higashi-Rei's dominant race before being purged by the empire of men centuries ago. They recover today in hidden cities atop the tallest mountains in Higashi-Rei. *Manifest (P) - The souls of those slain in the Black Lands don't make it to the afterlife. The necromantic energies there bind them to the land, and they are reborn as the ghost-like manifest, with no memory of their former lives. *Goblins (P) - Deep within the mountains and hills of Oron live the eccentric goblins. Salvagers and scrappers of the highest order, they are well known for their ability to cobble together devices out of junk. *Sprites (P) - High atop their flying citadels of Gimble and Gyre live the Sprite race. Standing only as tall as half a man, they are filled with boundless energy and creativity. *Lycanths (P) - A race of shapeshifters from the far north, Lycanths possess the ability to transform themselves fully or partially into wolves or bears. Little is known about the Lycanths, for few return from the icy tundra they call home. *Duergar (P) - Natives of Tierra Rojo, they were left behind when their race fled the continent to parts unknown. They are sometimes called Dwarves by the uninformed. *Syrictae - A race of snake-people who had enslaved the Aegians before they were overthrown. They now dwell in southern Malus and deep within the jungles of Aegia. *Bugbears - A feral offshoot of the Sanhedrin race that had lived below the surface of Verde for millenia, they have recently re-emerged from their subterranean homes to raid and pillage the surface of Verde. *Sahuagin - An aquatic race who live in Oron's oceans. They are regarded as pirate raiders by some, and as valuable trading allies by others. Languages 'Written Languages' When a character begins play, if he can read Oronian, he must choose what alphabet she uses. He can choose between Runic (Clador), Eastern Script (Higashi-Rei) or Central Glyph (Aegia/Black Lands/Suel). Unless she learns another language that uses a different Alphabet, she can only read writing written with that script. 'Common Languages' Oronian '''has been the primary language of Tierra Verde for centuries. Scholars often debate how this came to be, and seem to agree that at some point this universal language was formed by an alliance of races that existed long ago. '''Old Common '''is a rarer language, only spoken by the Alfar and Sanhedrin races. This language dates back to a time when their Empires stretched across all of Verde. '''Auran, sometimes known as the language of Wind, is commonly spoken throughout the Aegian Empire by both Aegians and Syrictae. It is said to be a derivative of the ancient Draconic language. Sylvan is the language of the land. It is spoken by Lycanths and forest-dwelling Fey, as well as many creatures which associate with them. Terran is the language of the underground. Spoken by Goblins and all those who dwell beneath the surface, it is an essential for all those who deign to explore the cavernous maze of Verde’s underbelly. Sanhedrin once spoke Terran, but have long since forgotten the language. Aquan is spoken by all manner of sea-dwelling creatures. Sometimes called Sahuagin after its primary speakers, the language in fact predates them, stemming from an earlier aquatic root. 'Extraplanar Languages' Extraplanar Languages can only be learned through the use of the Linguistics skill. Black Tongue, also known as Lower Infernal or the Cant of the Wicked, is spoken in both the Black Lands and in Sheol, where it is spoken by lower-class devils and souls. Ignan '''is the language of fire and is spoken by devils who consider themselves above speaking Black Tongue or Oronian. It is also spoken by the dwarves of Concord, who whisper secrets of flame into their magical forges. '''Lengua Externo is the language of Concord and the Middle Planes. It is very rarely spoken by the locals of Tierra Verde, if at all. Most scholarly books in Oron City are written in Lengua Externo. 'Forgotten Languages' Like Extraplanar Languages, Forgotten Languages can only be learned through the Linguistics skill. However, two ranks are needed to learn the language fully. 1 rank gives you the ability to read and write the language, and the second allows you to speak it. Ancient Alfar was once the language of the Alfar. It has been all but forgotten in Tierra Verde, and is considered a dead language. However, several ancient Thracian and Liberian devices are operated in Ancient Alfar, making the language a boon to archaeologists and similar. Draconic '''was the language of the dragons, when they were a dominant race in Tierra Verde. '''Fomori is the language of the ancient giants, whose presence is only seen in the colossal ruins that dot the landscape, crumbling and half buried from an eon of solitude. Old Sylvan '''is the language of the primal fey, who live at the heart of creation. Said to have disappeared from Oron thousands of years ago before the coming of man, remnants of their language still lay scattered throughout the land in forgotten places thrumming with ancient magic. '''Aklo '''is a strange and disturbing language that seems to be almost painful for mortals to hear. A tongue of otherworldy beings and ancient entities not of Oron, Aklo causes discomfort in those who hear it, even those who are proficient in its use. Prolonged conversations in Aklo or extended reading sessions can even be harmful, as the listener or reader begins to bleed from his eyes and ears. '''True Word is said to be the language of the Gods and other powerful immortal beings. The language is said to hold some intrinsic magic, though how to access it remains unknown to even the most learned of scholars.